


Native Dress

by Aquatics



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternative Costume, Characters Consider Themselves Married Even if in the Eyes of the Law They're Not, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Marriage from love, b/w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Ali tries on British native dress.





	Native Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhovanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhovanel/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The morning coat is of course also a usual fashion item for wearing in the mornings. English weddings of the period were morning affairs, which made the morning coat the de facto wedding dress for men.
> 
> (I like to think that this takes place in a more optimistic timeline where the two briefly visit England to introduce Ali to the in-laws, but it could of course take place during some time in canon when they're forced to dress English for reasons.)


End file.
